Goodies
by Maya-nii
Summary: *ONESHOT* It's the Hokage's graduation night. Fuuko and Yanagi put up a performance for all the, er, hormone ridden men out there.


**Author's Note**: Randomly done… inspired by Goodies by Ciara feat. Petey Pablo and a fic named 'Poison'.

**Disclaimer**: FoR characters don't belong to me and neither does the song. If you sue me, you'll get only a chocolate bar.

**Song**: Goodies – Ciara feat. Petey Pablo (download it! It's very catchy… if you like R&B songs, that is)

**Title**: Goodies

---

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Kirisawa Fuuko asked Sakoshita Yanagi with a frown on her face.

"Not doing the right thing, Fuu-chan. Just providing entertainment to the bored people out there," Yanagi reminded the purple haired wind-wielder.

"I can't believe you cajoled me into this, Ya-chan," Fuuko grumbled as she tried to zip her dress.

"You girls ready?"

Koganei Kaoru burst into the dressing room. Yanagi shrieked at the sudden appearance of the fang boy. Fuuko growled at him and hit his head with a nearby hairbrush.

"Itai na… Fuu-neechan," Kaoru pouted, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"You deserved it. By the way, how long more till it's our turn?" Fuuko inquired with her hands across her chest.

"Your performance is… in 10 minutes," Kaoru checked his watch.

"Fuu-chan! Come here! We have to put on makeup on your face," Yanagi dragged Fuuko by the arm to a chair.

---

"I can't wait for hime's performance!" Hanabishi Recca told his two friends, Ishijima Domon and Mikagami Tokiya.

"As I! I can't wait to see Fuuko-sama prance herself around the stage in a minidress!" Domon practically salivated.

"Hn," was all that came out of Mikagami.

"Aren't you excited, Mikagami?" Recca asked the silver-haired man in puzzlement.

"What for? It's just a graduation performance," Mikagami answered lightly.

Truth be told, Mikagami was anxious about his girlfriend's performance, which was why he came to her graduation in the first place. Well, one of the reasons why he came.

Yanagi and Fuuko had been ecstatically planning their performance for two weeks already, including clothes and music and singing and everything. Mikagami had seen the process of their planning and was secretly pleased that Fuuko was at least working hard on it.

Still, he was **not** pleased when he saw the dress Fuuko was going to wear. It could make the world flood with all the saliva.

The dress was black with cuts and slits at all the right places. The hem of the dress only covered her butt. The low cut practically revealed her rather adequate chest. How the school allowed her to wear such a dress during her graduation night and her performance was unknown to Mikagami and he did not want to know.

"Aww… Cheer up, Mikagami! How can you not cheer up when your girlfriend is going up next?" Recca teased.

Mikagami shot him a glare that could melt the North Pole in reply. Recca's teasing desisted but he was still wearing a cheeky grin on his face.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have our very own Kirisawa Fuuko and Sakoshita Yanagi performing Goodies by Ciara and Petey Pablo along with their little friend, Koganei Kaoru!" the emcee of the night announced to a thunderous applause.

Mikagami drew his breath in sharply as the curtains swung open to reveal an empty stage. His girlfriend's performance was beginning.

_Fuuko and Yanagi  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!_

Fuuko and Yanagi sauntered into the spotlight to catcalls, wolf whistles, applause and muttered insults (from the female audience).

Fuuko was wearing the very short black minidress that showed off her long legs and highlighted her cobalt blue eyes. Her now-long purple hair was on top her head in a messy, but expertly done, bun.

Yanagi, meanwhile, was wearing a modest white dress that was inches above her knee but the neckline was rather shocking for her, just stopping above the start of her breasts. Her waist-length brown hair was pulled back, giving her an innocent yet wild look.

_Koganei  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
And you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barricades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do…_

Koganei burst out from behind the curtains and started rapping as soon as his cue started. His outfit earned a burst of approving applause from the men. The fanged 14-year-old had followed the rapper concept perfectly from the large necklaces to the baggy pants.

Fuuko sashayed her way to the side of the stage as Yanagi took center stage and started to sing her part.

_Yanagi  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it_

"Woohoo! Go hime-chan!" Recca shouted from his seat, making his companions turn away and mutter something that sounded something like 'I don't know who he is'.

Then, Fuuko took her place beside Yanagi and the two girls did a combo dance move before raising their microphones to their lips to sing the chorus together.

_Fuuko and Yanagi  
I bet you want my goodies  
Bet you thought about it  
Got you all hot and bothered  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it  
Lookin' for the goodies  
Keep on looking cuz  
They stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah_

This time, Yanagi broke away from Fuuko and went to her own solo dance (with Recca encouraging her along and threatening every other guy who drooled over her). Fuuko took center stage and she did a sexy little dance while winking to a slightly blushing Mikagami before singing.

_Fuuko  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it_

At the last line, Fuuko licked her right index finger and trailed it down the side of her body while smirking as the guys wolf-whistled. Again, Yanagi joined Fuuko in the center stage and did their little dance before singing the chorus together.

_Fuuko and Yanagi  
I bet you want the goodies  
Bet you thought about it  
Got you all hot and bothered  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it  
Looking for the goodies  
Keep on looking cuz  
They stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah_

Then, Koganei, who snapped out of his trance of watching Yanagi sing and dance, hurriedly scrambled to his lines. He shot a cheeky grin at Recca and mouthed 'Yanagi's better up close' to the fuming ninja boy.

_Koganei  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but  
I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!_

Yanagi blushed when Koganei gave her a sly wink and earned a strangled cry from Recca (Mikagami threatened that if he disrupted the performance, the Ensui will make him a new sushi ingredient). Fuuko grinned at the male audience and took center stage again.

_Fuuko  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'_

At the last line, Fuuko pretended to lick her palm and slapped her ass, earning a loud 'Ooh!' from the audience. The purple-haired girl grinned and beckoned Yanagi to take center stage with her. Together, the duo sang the last chorus of the song.

_Fuuko and Yanagi  
I bet you want the goodies  
Bet you thought about it  
Got you all hot and bothered  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it  
Looking for the goodies  
Keep on looking cuz  
They stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah_

When the song ended, the auditorium broke into a thunderous ovation. Yanagi, Fuuko and Koganei bowed to their audience and said 'Goodnight' before disappearing backstage.

---

_After the graduation night…_

"Mi-chan? Oi Mi-chan! What's wrong with you? Slow down, will you?" an irate Fuuko was trying hard to keep up with her storming boyfriend.

Truth was, Mikagami did not like the performance Fuuko had given. Actually, he did not like the whistles and drool that she had emitted from the men. Wait… no… To hate the reaction of the men, it had to mean that he was- No! Mustn't go there, Tokiya, he warned himself silently.

"What's the big rush?" Fuuko demanded when they stopped at a traffic junction.

Mikagami refused to reply her and kept himself tight-lipped. When the green man lighted, Mikagami continued to walk in his previous pace. Unluckily for him, Fuuko managed to catch up this time and she started to talk his ear off.

"What the hell is wrong with your attitude, Mi-chan? I don't understand why you're behaving like this," Fuuko almost shouted.

Mikagami didn't answer except to give her cold looks and glares. They were starting to attract attention from the passer-bys.

"Fine! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Mikagami hissed, not able to take the outsiders' stares and whispers.

"Finally!" Fuuko glared at him.

Mikagami fidgeted a little, trying to figure out the best way to tell her. Wait, Mikagami Tokiya never fidgeted before in his life. Why start now? Aww… the hell with it!

"I just didn't like how they ogled at you," he muttered.

"What!" Fuuko exclaimed, rubbing her ears.

"I said I didn't like the way they were ogling at you! Are you deaf!" Mikagami hissed irritably.

"I would be if you kept whispering!" Fuuko shot back. Then, what he said registered in her head. She started grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Mi-chan… you're jealous, aren't you?" Fuuko smirked.

"W-what? Why would I be jealous? Not like there's anything to be jealous about," Mikagami added as an afterthought. However, Fuuko refused to be deterred.

"You were stark raving mad just because I performed like some pole dancer and ignited the sexual hormones of the male audience. Don't tell me I didn't look sexy out there because if you did, then the guys wouldn't have been drowning the auditorium with their saliva," Fuuko narrowed her eyes.

For the first time in his life, Mikagami was speechless. His brain was busy processing what Fuuko had said. She was actually right. He had been jealous because of the reaction produced just by Fuuko's dancing.

"Maybe you're right… I was jealous…" Mikagami finally admitted.

"Aren't I always?" Fuuko grinned. Mikagami shot her an icy glare.

"Don't push it. I'm always the right one in the relationship. Be contented with being right once," Mikagami told her flatly.

"Ok, ok, whatever, ice king. So, are you gonna send me home or not?" Fuuko waved his insult away impatiently.

"God gave you two arms, two legs, a face and a body. Use them to get you home," Mikagami answered.

"I don't know… I mean, I don't want to be attacked by hormone-ridden men on the way home… You don't want Yanagi and the others to be on your case, do you?" Fuuko said in a singsong voice.

"Fine! Let's just go!" Mikagami said through gritted teeth, irate that he had just been forced to admit that he was jealous of other men.

"Aww Mi-chan… You're such a sweet boyfriend,"

"Like I said, don't push it, Kirisawa,"

"Let me hold your hand, kay?"

"Let go of it!"

"Hey! We're a couple, might as well act like one!"

"…"

**OWARI**

**Author's End Note**: Phew! That was over! Added a bit of ToFuu for the addicts out there… just couldn't resist adding the argument in. Typical argument though… Now I know how hard it is to write Mi-chan in a romance fic and keep him in character.


End file.
